


like mother in daughter

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble in which Klaus realizes that Esther has taken over Rebekah's body and gets justly frustrated. Mentions Klaus/Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like mother in daughter

The tip off is that she invites him to the dance. After their latest mini-spat, Rebekah hasn't really been in the friendly bonding time mood. The real Rebekah would not have wanted him to come, especially not when she put so much of herself into making sure the dance would be perfect. So after he agrees, he waits a moment and rounds on her.

He asks, "Why have you forgiven me?"

A spark of fear flutters through her eyes before she responds, "What is there to forgive you for? You've done nothing wrong."

He shakes his head. Plays up his pity for her. "You're right. You're too weak, sister. I nearly killed your date."

Her eyes then flare with rage as her fists ball at her sides. "How could you!" she spits. The reaction is perfect, but wrong.

He laughs. His so-called sister gives him an infuriated, curious sort of look. He explains, "You didn't have a date. I played you." He searches her expression, recaps the past conversations, and guesses, "Mother."

He's right.

Slowly, Esther's mannerisms become more apparent as she comes to stand taller and give him that same calculated grimace she has since returning. "Niklaus."

The confirmation sets his skin on fire. The heat scorches through him, forcing his eyes to bulge and his muscles to pulsate. He wastes no time in telling her, "Get out of Rebekah."

To that, Mommy Dearest replies, "Why? So that you may get in?" Klaus blanks. Freezes. What did she just say? Esther scoffs. "I told you that I have experienced everything in these last thousand years. I know all about you and Rebekah, about your romance and your, thankfully lacking, physical intimacy."

That spurs him into action. He defends, "You know nothing of Rebekah and I."

Esther steps forward, hand rising to count off the things she does, in fact, know. "I know that you daggered Kol at the first sign of reciprocated feelings. I know you felt jealous of Stefan and almost thanked Mikael for appearing and forcing them apart. I even know that now, as much as you fancy that Caroline girl, you worry that you can never love her as much as you do Rebekah. You're afraid. Pathetic."

"I am not the problem here!" he roars.

She gets a look of pity, tells him, almost soothingly, "No, you all are. Your lives are. You're not just monsters. You're creators. You're lovers. I did not only choose Rebekah for the easy way that I could manipulate you and those around me. I chose her because, as long as I am in this body, I know no harm will come to me. You wouldn't allow anything to hurt her."

Esther trails the sentence with a slightly raised eyebrow. It's a challenge. Will he hurt his beloved just to prove that he doesn't love her?

He stalks in close to her face, leaving only a breath of air between them. His eyes bore into hers as his hands wrap tightly around her arms. When he speaks, his teeth are so tense and close they might as well be clenched. He basically growls, "The moment you are out of that body, I am tearing you apart into so many pieces that no amount of magic in the world will put you back together."

Then, with a smirk so very similar to Rebekah's own, Esther says, "I would like to see you try."

And that is when the game begins.


End file.
